16 Lutego 2015
TVP 1 05:30 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 06:05 Sprawa dla reportera; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:15 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:40 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3034; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Klan - odc. 2698 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 112 (seria IX odc. 4) Powrót po latach - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 2) - odc. 76 (seria II, odc. 28) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 76); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:40 Przepis dnia - /144/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 BBC w Jedynce - Ukryte królestwa. cz. 1. Pod gołym niebem (Hidden Kingdoms. Small worlds, giant stories) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:55 Autostrada do nieba - odc. 28, Błogosławieni stróże porządku (Highway to Heaven, ep. 28, Bless the Boys in Blue); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Czekolada na ostro i słono - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 2) - odc. 77 (seria II, odc. 29) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 77); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3035; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2699 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /283/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:15 Przepis dnia - /145/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Pedro's Cup 2015 - Kronika; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Wielki Test Wiedzy Ekonomicznej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:05 Szalona miłość. Rosjanie i Putin; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2014); reż.:Barbara Włodarczyk; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Oda do radości - txt. str. 777 113'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Anna Kazejak-Dawid, Jan Komasa, Maciej Migas; wyk.:Lesław Żurek, Małgorzata Buczkowska, Barbara Kurzaj, Dorota Pomykała, Piotr Głowacki, Jadwiga Jankowska-Cieślak, Roma Gasiorowska, Maciej Kozłowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:15 Wilkołak (Wolfman) 114'; horror kraj prod.USA (2010); reż.:Joe Johnston; wyk.:Benicio Del Toro, Anthony Hopkins, Hugo Weaving, Emily Blunt, Geraldine Chaplin; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:20 Notacje - Stanisław Jędryka. Jestem po prostu; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:35 Autostrada do nieba - odc. 28, Błogosławieni stróże porządku (Highway to Heaven, ep. 28, Bless the Boys in Blue); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 M jak miłość - odc. 728; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 729; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama - ok. godz. 08:50; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1240 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 473 - W cieniu sławy; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 XIII Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Mrągowo 2011 W GÓRĘ SMYKI! (1); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Pueblo - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Maszyna zmian - Sobowtór - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:40 Szkoła życia - odc. 27 "Trójkąt"; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 26 "Wielka wyprzedaż" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Kraj; STEREO, 16:9 16:35 Janosik - odc. 10/13 - Wszyscy za jednego - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:25 Newton - Słodka pułapka (The Sugar trap); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 5/83; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1240 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1241 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 M jak miłość - odc. 1119 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 852; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:55 Czy świat oszalał? - Świat drugiej jakości (Counterfei Culture) 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2012); reż.:Geoff D'Eon; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Magia kłamstwa - odc. 35 (Lie to me s. II ep. Black and White); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Czas honoru - Powstanie - odc. 3 "Hotel Victoria" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Hańba (Disgrace) 113'; dramat kraj prod.Australia (2008); reż.:Steve Jacobs; wyk.:John Malkovich, Jassca Haines, Fiona Press; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:00 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:10 Informacje kulturalne ekstra - Peter Greenaway; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /28/ - "Cichosza" - Grzegorz Turnau; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 Szlakiem Kolberga - Mateusz Pospieszalski; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Po obu stronach Odry. Sąsiedzi pod lupą - Pieski świat; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Janka - odc. 11 - Oświadczyny (Janka) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1989); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama - ok. godz. 08:50; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:50 Cafe Historia - Kujawskie piramidy; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Baron24 - odc. 17 "Dziewczyna z plakatu" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1181 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Łamigłówka - Województwo Mazowieckie 12; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Chichot losu - odc. 11/13* - Narodziny gwiazdy - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Kulturalni PL - (232); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Notacje - Krystyna Sienkiewicz. Wielka Miłość; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Szlakiem Kolberga - Mateusz Pospieszalski; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Libera - Przewodnik po sztuce - odc. 4 - Pop Art; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Baron24 - odc. 17 "Dziewczyna z plakatu" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - (671) Jakub - sonda USA; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Łamigłówka - Województwo Mazowieckie 12; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Sensacje XX wieku - Tajemnica berlińskiego bunkra, cz. 1 - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Studio Wschód: Jak co roku w Sycowie; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1181 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Po obu stronach Odry. Sąsiedzi pod lupą. - Pieski świat; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Miś Uszatek - Gdzie lepiej; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Łamigłówka - Województwo Mazowieckie 12; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 7/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - (672) Panama - programista; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Reporter Polski - odc. 208; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 I kudłate i łaciate - odc. 5; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? - odc. 5; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Baron24 - odc. 17 "Dziewczyna z plakatu" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Województwo Mazowieckie 12; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Sensacje XX wieku - Tajemnica berlińskiego bunkra, cz. 1; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Uszatek - Gdzie lepiej; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 7/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia w Komie - (672) Panama - programista; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1181; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Reporter Polski - odc. 208; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Mistrz Ryszard z Padwy 29'; reportaż; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia